


WGLF

by markwasalone



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kingfield - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwasalone/pseuds/markwasalone
Summary: Dwight makes a rash decision and gets killed during a trial when David fails to save him. Back at the campfire, David confronts him about his actions and they have a heart to heart.





	WGLF

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I started playing DBD a few weeks ago when it was free with ps+. I've been having a great time with it and I found myself really taking an interest in Kingfield, so much so that I ended up writing this fic. This is actually my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I hope there aren't too many rookie mistakes. Please let me know what you think of it and thank you for reading!

Dwight had always been used to being the odd one out. He wasn’t athletic enough for the jocks but also not smart enough for the nerds either. The culmination of his bad luck seemed to be his entrapment in this god forsaken place. 

Perpetually hunted by killers, beaten bloody and offered up as sacrifice had become his new normal. He didn't have to suffer alone at least. Claudette, Meg and Jake had been equally confused and terrified as him during their first trial together. However, with time they eventually managed to form a somewhat cohesive team. 

Meg would serve as the distraction to buy the rest of them time to finish generators. Jake would sabotage hooks to give her more time to wriggle free once she finally did get caught. And whenever she couldn't avoid getting hooked, Claudette was there to patch her up. 

It was thanks to Dwight that they had worked out the most effective tactic for escaping the killer's clutches. It was his idea after all to ask his fellow survivors what skills each of them brought to the table. As much as he just wanted to curl up and die during his first trial, he quickly realized that teamwork was the only way they were going to avoid a series of painful deaths. 

"That psycho with the bear traps is too much for any of us to handle alone, we need to work together to get through this nightmare. I need you to survive so that I can survive" 

While his little speech hadn't come out as noble as it sounded in his head, it did the trick and the other 3 survivors looked to him as their pseudo team leader. He still felt strange calling himself their leader, especially given how useless he felt compared to them. They all brought genuine skills to the table except for him, he thought to himself. He wished he could run half as fast as Meg or be as good with medicine as Claudette, but all he could offer were some shaky instructions and anxious pep talks at the campfire. It still amazed him that they put so much trust into him so quickly, but he always chalked it up to their dire circumstances more than any latent leadership skills he might have deluded himself into thinking he had. 

His own insecurities aside, they were a solid team and things seemed to become almost bearable after a while. That was until new survivors started showing up, and with them new killers armed with horrific new ways of making their lives hell. 

The first time meeting his new teammate was always the most chaotic. People tended to panic during their first trial and that made it more difficult for him to catch them up to speed, much less ask them about what they brought to the table. Especially when he had to worry about a new killer lurking around ready to do God knows what to them. 2 of these first meetings stand out to him. 

One was when he first came across Kate. Curled in the fetal position and rocking back and forth, it looked like she was having the same reaction he did when he first awoke in the Entity's domain. 

Approaching her slowly as to not scare her even more than she already was, he put on his best "leader" voice before explaining what was happening to her. Noticing that she wasn't responding, he realized that she was too deep in shock to even begin processing what he was saying. He eventually got her attention by gently touching her shoulder, the contact seeming to bring her back to reality somewhat. 

It took some time, but he managed to get her to do some breathing exercises he used for dealing with his own panic attacks. He mentally thanked whoever else was doing the trial with them since they had bought him enough time to properly help Kate adjust. He still remembers her terrified expression at seeing him get hooked by the Clown as the exit gates were powered. He could lie and say it was completely fine with him to take one for the team since he's the leader, but he could never get used to being sacrificed no matter how many times he had to experience it. 

In hindsight it would have been much easier for him to escape that trial if he had just left Kate and focused on his teammates who were more acclimated to the fog. But what kind of leader writes someone off just because they're not immediately great at something? Especially when that thing is trying not to get murdered by a killer clown who throws poison at you. And besides, he doesn't need any special skills to die on a hook in place of one his teammates. At least he feels useful then. 

 

The second meeting that stood out to him was when he first met David. The tall Brit had initially been ticked off at the killer during his first trial. If Kate had been the worst prepared for the Entity's sick game, David was probably the best (if not a little too ready to pick a fight with the Huntress). 

Dwight still remembers how the scene unfolded in front of him. David, visibly angry and confused, staring down the Huntress, her cold expression partially obscured behind her rabbit mask. Quickly noticing the bloodied axe she was holding, David made a dash for a nearby shack only to be struck in the back with one of her hatchets. Dwight still remembers the sound of it tearing into David's flesh, his cry of terror as she hoisted him onto a nearby hook. 

It was at that point that Meg had snuck her way next to him in his hiding spot to let him know that the exit gates had been powered. 

"We have to go now. The new guy is already on the hook so it's too late for him." she whispered   
But some part of him knew he couldn't do that. It was that same part that kept him from leaving Kate in her time of need. 

"We can't just leave him Meg. I still remember my first time getting hooked. He doesn't know that we don't permanently die here yet, he's probably terrified right now." 

"It's gonna happen to him eventually Dwight, like it does to the rest of us. Better to understand the pain now and use it as motivation to be less confrontational next time" 

"It does happen to all of us but that doesn't mean it has to happen to him now, especially when he just got here AND we're in a position to help him. If we give up on people once they get hooked then we're just letting the killers win." 

"..." 

"Can you lead the rabbit lady away from the hook so I can go save him?" 

"...fine but I still hate this plan" she said right before shining her flashlight on the Huntress then charging into a sprint. 

With the killer now occupied, Dwight ran towards David and helped him off the hook as fast as his shaky hands could. 

"Bloody hell this hurts somethin fierce" cried David as he got back on his feet. 

"You get used to it eventually” said Dwight as he tended to the wound. It was only a half lie. Some survivors were better at coping with their grim circumstances than others. He was not one of them. Most of the time he tried keeping some level of composure when leading his teammates, to keep up his flimsy image as someone worthy of giving out orders. It was only late into a trial when he was the last survivor left that he allowed himself to show his true colors. A painfully below average mess with little to no right to be telling anyone what to do. 

He snapped back to reality at the sound of David talking to him. 

“Oy, I appreciate the help but can you tell me what the hell is going on here?” 

“No time to explain, come with me if you want to live” 

“...I just got caught a hatchet to the back a few moments ago, is it really the time to be making cheeky jokes mate!?” 

In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the wisest choice of words, but luckily for him David was still grateful enough for being saved that he let the joke slide. Eventually the two made it to the exit gates and Dwight was able to explain everything back at the campfire. 

 

Fast forward some time later and they were starting to become quite the team. David’s knack for getting himself into trouble coupled with his athletic abilities made him an excellent decoy for wasting the killer’s time while the rest of the team finished generators. He had learned a lot since his first trial and was adept at taking the heat off his friends without getting himself hooked in the process. There was no feeling quite like having everyone escape knowing that he enabled that. 

However, things can’t go according to plan every trial. Especially when it was one of those trials where he didn’t get the killer’s attention fast enough and they found someone else first instead. The sight of his friends bleeding out on a hook normally filled him with determination to help. But seeing Dwight in that state had an even stronger effect on him. There were 3 generators left to complete and one of them was next to the hook Dwight was on. Logically he knew Dwight could hold out until the exit gates were powered. He knew the smart thing to do would be to fix the generator then save the other man. 

But the thought of having to leave Dwight in that state for such a long period of time didn’t sit well with him. Before he could dwell on the feeling for much longer, the Nurse’s cry echoed in the distance. 

“She must be chasing someone else” he thought to himself. It was now or never if he was going to save Dwight. Sprinting to his leader, he grabbed Dwight and hoisted him back to the ground. 

“What are you doing? We talked about this. Generators are the priority, especially when they’re near someone who’s hooked. Now she’s going to come back and try to find us” Dwight scolded. 

David was quiet as they hid in a nearby shack to wait for the Nurse to leave the area again. Eventually he spoke up. 

“...guess I wasn’t thinking. Oh well we can’t put you back on the hook so let’s get you patched up at least” David said as he pulled out a first aid kit. 

“No! You’re really not thinking today man. Remember? The Nurse always shows up when we’re patching each other up, it’s like she’s got some sixth sense for this shit. We need to finish this gen ASAP then get to the gates. It’s too risky to waste time healing.” 

“But--” 

“No buts David, everyone escaping is more important than me being in a little pain” Dwight cut in. 

“That pool of blood around your feet says it’s more than a little pain mate” David remarked. 

“Just help me with the gen so we can both get out of here alive smartass” Dwight said as he started repairing the generator. 

Once they finished the generator the sound of the exit gates graced their ears. They would have been elated if that was the only thing they heard though. Unfortunately, in that same moment the Nurse’s cry came from an uncomfortably close distance. 

“Fuck she’s between us and gate. Listen, I’ll get her attention and run her away from here and you make a dash for the gate” David instructed. 

“But what if she catches you? The others probably escaped already and I’m too injured to try and save you, you’d be doomed. I should be the decoy since I’ve already the one bleeding everywhere” argued Dwight. 

“This is not up for discussion” said David as he broke out into a sprint towards where her cry had come from. 

“Come on then let’s ‘ave it! I don’t give a shit!” he shouted at her once she came into his line of sight. 

It seemed to do the trick and soon he had the killer teleporting after him. After a few seconds however, she stopped in her tracks. Turning her head as if sensing something nearby, she ignored him and began moving towards whatever had grabbed her attention. 

David stood there for a second, confused as to what could have possibly stopped her from chasing him when he was making himself all too available. He suddenly remembered Dwight’s words from earlier: “The Nurse always shows up when we’re patching each other up, it’s like she’s got some sixth sense for this shit.” 

“Oh no. That idiot must’ve tried healing himself before running” he thought to himself as he ran back to where he had left Dwight. By the time he got there Dwight was nowhere in sight. He heard a loud thud came from a small distance away from him. 

Checking to see what had made the noise, he was frozen in place at the scene before him. The Nurse hovering over Dwight’s limp body, her hands wrapped tightly around his throat. That small part of him that panicked at seeing his leader hooked earlier came back twice as strong. It took all of his willpower to get his legs to finally move and make a mad dash for the exit gate. 

 

As soon as they were all back at the campfire, David took Dwight aside to talk. 

“I know what you’re going to say” 

“Well too bad cuz you’re still gonna hear me say it. Why the hell did you try healing yourself instead of just getting to the gate like I told you? You were practically begging the bloody Nurse to find you!” 

“I was worried about you, okay? You always do your best to protect the rest of us, I thought it was time I tried protecting you.” 

“Dwight...” 

“If anything, I should be upset at you for being too altruistic. You should’ve have done that gen before helping me off the hook. I don’t understand why you strayed from the plan when we’ve done this before in plenty of other trials” 

“...well this wasn’t like other trials” 

“Why is that David? Please enlighten me” 

“I’ve seen you on the hook plenty of times before but this time it was different.” 

“That’s still too vague dude, you’re going to have to help me understand. What makes me so special?” 

“I...seeing you on the hook made me realize something. I hate seeing my friends in pain but this time seeing you like that was even worse.” 

Dwight paused, this was not going where he had expected it to. 

“Y-you’re still not explaining why it was worse” 

“Christ do I ‘ave to spell it out for you mate? I like you, Dwight. I know it seems like the worst time and place for this kind of thing, but I can’t help how I feel.“ 

Dwight stood frozen, still trying to process what he had just heard. 

“Look mate I’ll survive if you don’t like me back, but I can’t be mithered if you’re gonna get all weird about it” David said as he crossed him arms. 

“NO! It’s not that I don’t feel the same way it’s just...why me?” 

“The hell do you mean why you?” 

“I mean I’m not really that good looking and you could definitely do better than me. Even if your options are a bit limited in this nightmare.” Dwight muttered, turning his gaze away from David. 

Before David could reply he continued: “And I mean it’s not like I contribute much to the team anyway. Everyone else brings something great to the table and what do I have? A shaky voice to tell people what to do and even shakier hands when I’m under pressure. Half the time I feel like you guys are telling me I’m doing a good job just to spare my feelings.” 

Surprised at this admittance, David moved closer to Dwight and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. This caused Dwight to finally look up at David and meet his gaze. 

"You say you don't contribute anything but you're wrong. I've seen how the others react when you're around. They fix gens faster and we survive a helluva lot more often when we stick to your plan. And newsflash, all our hands shake every now and then. Being one mistake from getting hooked does that to people. What matters is that you still finish the gen without blowing it up. So please stop selling yourself short ya cute idiot" 

"Did you just call me cute?" 

"Oh come on love that's really what you took away from my big speech there!?" 

"...did you just call me love?" 

"Jesus for such a great leader you can be so thick in the head sometimes, love" he teased. 

“Well can you blame me? I wasn’t exactly Mr. Popular back in the real world, I’m not used to having people like me” Dwight half- joked. 

“Well I guess you’re gonna have to get used to it now, eh love?” David said as he pulled Dwight into his warm embrace. 

“Yeah, I suppose I will” Dwight said as he enjoyed the feeling of David’s strong arms around him. 

After a few moments, Dwight gently broke free from their embrace. 

“We should probably get back to the others. I bet they think you’re kicking my ass right now given how upset you looked when you took me aside” 

“Like I could ever hurt this face” David crooned as he took Dwight’s face into his hands. Feeling bold, David pressed his lips against the other man’s, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout his body as he finally got to have his leader all to himself. Dwight’s hands came to rest at his waist as he eagerly returned the kiss. Eventually they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other. 

“Okay, now we can head back”


End file.
